This invention relates to a telephone attachment and more particularly to a device for attachment to a dial-type cradle phone to enable handicapped persons to activate and deactivate the switch mechanism as well as actuate the dialing mechanism.
The inherent design of present rotary-type dial phones requires the use of the hand to remove and replace the receiver from the cradle, as well as at least one finger to actuate the dial. Large numbers of handicapped people who have no fingers or hands, or do not have the normal use thereof, are therefore at a great disadvantage in operating a telephone. Emergencies may arise wherein the inability of a handicapped or disabled person to use the phone may be fatal.
The present invention is directed to a simple, yet effective device which permits actuation of the switch and dialing mechanisms by parts of the body such as the head, arm, foot or even shoulder.
More particularly, the invention contemplates that the phone receiver is removed from its cradle, and a pivotal arm is disposed in the cradle and positioned over the switch buttons. An elongated pivotal handle is disposed adjacent the arm and is provided with latch means for holding the arm down in engagement with the switch buttons so that the latter are in the "off" position. Movement of the handle by a body member releases the arm from the buttons so that the latter can rise to the "on" position. The rotary phone dial carries a pully or drum having a cable attached to a slide disposed within an elongated tube. A handle on the slide extends outwardly through a slot in the tube and may be moved by a body member to actuate the dial mechanism.